


Marvel Marshmallows

by StarishSparkles



Category: Marvel
Genre: Friendship, Seriously thats all im saying except LOKI AND THE LOON PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: A happy au where everyone is alive and friends and I mean like pretty much the whole MCU here(Including Tom hiddleston for some reason don't question me)





	1. Chapter 1

Decked in a fluffy silver onesie covered in little red stars that Steve told him made him look like the cuddliest teddy bear in Brooklyn and Sam told him would make a nice rug, Bucky grinned, toothy and genuine. Beside him, a beautiful redhead (who just happened to be his favourite person in the world) in a set of soft blue pyjamas - that were a gift from him last Christmas - raised an eyebrow. “What?” he chirped innocently, and Natasha shook her head slowly as she handed him a crunchie bar – _honeycomb_ , _Nat_ – and he ripped it open excitedly as she tried to find something to watch on the TV the two and Clint (he donated a dollar) had put their money together to buy as a joint Christmas present a few years before.

The two weren’t really material people, their apartment was very modest (apart from the twenty million sofas and comfy chairs they had accumulated over the years) considering how many weird and wacky ideas Clint came up with on a daily basis.

Bucky had sworn that those two would go to prison for each other in a heartbeat, and it had been proved on multiple occasions, much to his enjoyment. It was a widely known fact that they were platonic soulmates, the three of them, and as Clint threw himself between them in purple duckling pyjamas Bucky grinned as he complained, but quietened immediately when the blond held up three delicious-smelling pizzas triumphantly.

“When’s everyone else getting here?” Natasha asked once the pizzas had been distributed, a small smile on her face. Clint just shrugged, taking a big bite of his pineapple pizza – _ew Clint why_ – and she shook her head fondly as she cuffed him around the head.

Rolling her eyes, she whipped out her phone and a few seconds later announced that Tony, Howard, Stephen, Pepper and Bruce would be arriving in ten minutes (probably some weird ‘science bros’ shenanigans again), Loki was bringing his roommate (he was apparently a master chef) and they had cooked up a feast for everyone, Thor was picking up his squad, as he liked to call them, from the lab now, Gamora and her group were nearly there, Peter Parker and his friends were downstairs, and Sam and T’challa were grabbing more pizzas and drinks for everyone. Steve, Scott, Hope, Peggy, Matt and Foggy, however, had taken a wrong turn and would be another twenty minutes at least.

With a huff and a smile, Bucky dragged himself off the sofa and unlatched the door just as Peter was about to knock, with Gwen, MJ, Harry, Ned, Pietro, Wanda, Vis, Weasel, Vanessa and Wade chatting behind him. “Hey Bucky!” Peter grinned widely, holding up two bags of crisps excitedly. Bucky smiled lazily. “Password?” Peter pushed him back laughingly and, rolling his eyes, Bucky held the door open as everyone filed in, chatting comfortably.

He fist bumped Vanessa and Wade as they passed, and when everyone was in he left the door unlocked so everyone else could get in as they arrived. As everyone settled down on various sofas, MJ, Wanda, Vanessa and Gwen started chatting to Nat about her self-defense classes and the guys shared a look, shaking their heads and laughing as Natasha theatrically made a cutting motion with her finger against her throat and Clint yelped, throwing himself onto Bucky, who yelled in protest while everyone laughed.

“Some friends you guys are...” he muttered, pouting. Wade cocked his head with a grin before he clutched one hand to his chest and mimed Bucky’s face when Clint jumped on him, he rolled his eyes and flipped him off as Vanessa and Peter smacked his arm simultaneously, and he turned around in mock outrage. “Petey, ‘Nessa! how could you, I trusted you! I’m gonna go sit with my man Neddy instead.” Ned didn’t even pause his conversation with MJ. “Don’t you dare, Wade.” Everyone laughed again, including Bucky as he deposited Clint back into the middle of their sofa with a shove.


	2. 2

Just as Wade got up with a grin and cracked his knuckles theatrically, Thor burst in with Darcy and Becca right behind, Jane, Phil, Maria, and Ian trailing behind.

Wade yelled “Yay! DarDar!” as the two hugged excitedly and started chatting immediately about SHIELD (the company where Bucky, Peter and most of their friends worked). Nobody listened too carefully because they’d all learnt that lesson years ago, and welcomed everyone else loudly as they sat down in various seats, disrupting Bucky’s cats Winter and Captain as they did.

Offended, Winter went and curled up on Natasha’s lap (He seemed to hate everyone except her and Steve for some reason), while Captain looked around as if trying to find the best seat, licking Thor’s hand on the way past before laying stretched out over both Bucky and Clint, who began stroking him immediately as they handed around slices of ham and pineapple, Pepperoni and mushroom, and plain old margarita pizzas to anyone who asked (except Wade, he was limited to only one slice of each or he’d eat the lot). Captain tried to touch Natasha as well, but Winter scratched at him until Bucky intervened. Everyone knew Winter didn’t really hate Captain, it was just his default reaction. ...Not unlike the relationship between Thor and Loki, even though if asked they would both deny it.

Speaking of Loki, Bucky heard a knock on the door (evidently someone had latched it behind them, probably Ian or Phil) and he hopped up (what was he, master of the door?) to open it, passing his reclaimed margarita pizza to his sister on his way past. Opening the door with a grin, his eyes widened at the eight trays of biscuits and brownies Loki and his roommate (Tom, was it?) had brought.

He opened the door wider to let them past, breathing deeply and grinning as he heard the round of ‘oooh’s from the group, closing the door (leaving it unlatched this time) behind him after sticking his head out to check that there wasn’t anyone else coming up the stairs (a third floor flat wasn’t the best idea, in hindsight). Picking his way through the people who had decided to (for some reason) sit on the floor to follow the two into the kitchen, Bucky called Wade through to help and watched with awe as the normally Co-king of sass (him, Wade and Tony spent many hours fighting over the title) obeyed all his orders with minimal sarcasm.

The guy’s curly hair was rather adorable, Bucky had to admit, and him and Loki actually looked... surprisingly similar, if Loki cut and dyed his hair (and actually smiled). Wade and Loki seemed to thoroughly enjoy irritating the fussing brunette, cutting up his brownie tray bakes and kept having to be shushed as Wade hummed Adele’s ‘Hello’ and Loki tapped out the tune with his knife (they weren’t actually that out of tune, to be honest).

Tom and Bucky shared a long-suffering look, and the long haired brunette grinned, liking this guy already. Tom quickly dished the bakes onto a set of plates and sent the two troublemakers to bring them through into the sitting room (with clear instructions to not eat them all) and smiled contentedly as he heard the applause. Bucky watched him as he washed his hands and lightly threw him a tea towel to dry them (hey, he had some manners), smiling lightly. “So how’d you do it? Tame Loki?”

With a wry smile, Tom raised his back until he stood as the other man often did, stuck out his bottom lip slightly, and muttered “Stop copying me, Tom. It’s not- it’s not working.” He chuckled again, before putting on a whiny voice and exclaiming, “Hey I do not sound like that!” and Bucky cracked up.

“That actually worked?” He was still chuckling as the two walked back into the room, and happily wedged himself between his two best friends again as everyone else toasted Tom’s cooking ability (he denied any credit, insisting it was mostly Loki and that he only helped, not that anyone believed him).

Amidst the laughter, Bucky saw the door creep open and stifled a laugh as the always-grinning face of Peter ‘Starlord’ Quill poked around the corner, ever-present headphones around his neck. He was quickly followed by Rocket and little six-year-old Groot (nobody knew their real names, but Bucky secretly thought they were Robert and George or something, which obviously wasn’t cool enough), then Draxx, and finally Gamora herding the line.

Everyone greeted them loudly and rambunctiously, Thor and Draxx laughing and talking loudly as some of the others ‘ooh’ed at little Groot’s pretty woven bracelets and the flowers in his untamed hair. Rocket, on the other hand, simply shrugged off his orange workman/adventurer jacket (Bucky wasn’t sure and only got a dirty glare when he'd asked) and went to sit down on an empty sofa (he figured there was no point wedging himself back in between Nat and Clint until everyone had arrived) but Peter threw himself into it with a smug grin, sticking his tongue out childishly.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and moved to sit next to Peter (Parker) instead, who shuffled up obediently and grinned at him before turning back to Ned and Gwen, where the three of them seemed to be trying to link Jane's fancy space science to their college project.

That was much too complicated for Bucky, who got up a minute later and offered to make drinks seeing as Sam and T'challa hadn’t arrived. He’d just finished mixing two jugs of orange squash (no alcohol allowed, seeing as quite a few of them were underage) when he heard the door knock, and figuring nobody else was going to get it, he grabbed a set of 50 disposable cups and brought them and the jugs through before going to open the door.

Pepper and Bruce looked suitably frazzled, the Stark brothers bickering loudly with Strange behind them about the existence of something or other, so Bucky gestured them in and waved them towards the group with a kind smile. Everyone greeted the new arrivals warmly and handed them drinks and biscuits like the respectable guests they were (yeah right) and Bucky was just a little proud. He turned back to the arguing scientists and the surgeon with a sigh, clearing his throat loudly to get their attention.


End file.
